


La Cita

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, qué mejor forma de celebrar el San Valentín que con estos dos en toda su esencia... Este capítulo surgió por la sugerencia de LiaCollins, que tenía ciertas dudas sobre el capítulo anterior. Este es una continuación de "La Subasta"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Cita

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen

 

Steve seguía sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacía solo unas horas se sentía el ser más desdichado del planeta, obligado a venderse –vale, posiblemente se estaba poniendo excesivamente dramático en ese momento- y a cenar con cualquier desconocido sin saber de qué hablar. Después, el hecho de que fuese Lori la compradora aumentó más aún su miseria porque, vale, era alguien a quien conocía, y seguramente sabría de qué hablar con ella pero… no, aunque la cita fuese falsa, no tenía el más mínimo interés en cenar con ella.

Y en cinco segundos toda cambió, y frente a él estaba su mejor amigo, sonriendo y comportándose como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Danny. No quiero que te parezca mal lo que te voy a decir pero… ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero?

-En una cita eso es algo que no se debe preguntar, Mcgarrett. ¿Acaso en el ejército no os enseñan a comportaros en actos sociales?

-Marina

-¿En actos sociales en cruceros de lujo?

El Comandante no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo cuando se le hubo pasado la risa.

-Digamos que no era solo yo el preocupado porque cayeses en manos de alguna desquiciada, Kono dijo que, ya que era un acto benéfico, deberíamos colaborar.

-¿Pagasteis entre todos una cita conmigo?

-Sí, pero decidieron que yo sería el representante. Hasta Kamekona puso dinero diciendo que por actos de caridad merecía la pena dar dinero, y que era bueno que los ciegos viesen por fin. Eso no lo entendí, por más que busqué en el folleto, la enfermedad rara a la que se donaba el dinero no tenía la ceguera entre sus síntomas.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kamekona.

                               ***********************

-¿Vas a dejar que se estropeen estos vales?

-¿No habías dicho que estabas cansado y que no pensabas ir más allá de la cena?

-Eso era antes- masculló el moreno.

-¿Antes de qué?

El SEAL pareció sorprendido, habría jurado que esa última frase suya la había pensado, nada más.

-Pues antes de cenar tanto, claro- dijo-. Con todo lo que nos hemos metido en el estómago sería incapaz de dormir.

Danny asintió.

-Claro, es mejor beber, emborracharte y caer noqueado sobre la cama.

-Es una buena forma de verlo, ¿no te parece?

-Lo que tú digas.

                               *********************************

-¿Qué te parece si tiramos esto y pagamos por nuestras copas en sitios que nos gusten de verdad?- Steve tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-Pensaba que nunca lo ibas a sugerir- contestó Danny elevando la voz mientras se apresuraba a coger las chaquetas dispuesto a salir, cuanto antes, de aquella discoteca llena de ruido y gente demasiado joven para su gusto. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no sacar su placa e ir pidiendo la documentación y comprobar la edad de muchos de los presentes-.En serio. ¿Cómo pretenden que una cita funcione si les dan vales para estos lugares? Aquí ni siquiera se puede hablar- el rubio se acercó a su amigo para hacerse oír. El SEAL bajó la cabeza procurando que su oído estuviese a menos distancia de la boca de su amigo. Lo hizo para poder entenderle bien, pero se arrepintió en seguida, al notar el escalofrío que acababa de recorrerle el cuerpo. Asintió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que me he quedado sordo- protestó de nuevo el policía cuando estaban fuera y sus oídos experimentaron esa molesta sensación de embotamiento que se produce al abandonar lugares donde el ruido es ligeramente excesivo. De pronto, Danny suspiró- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Zumbidos durante un par de días?

-No, Steven, significa que me hago viejo. Hace unos años no me molestaban tanto estos lugares.

El marine decidió no hacer comentarios. Dijese lo que dijese, era probable que el rubio tuviese mucho que objetar. Se encaminaron a uno de sus sitios de siempre, un lugar que, comparado con la discoteca que acababan de abandonar, podría ser calificado como “antro”. Los dos amigos se encontraban a gusto ahí.

Al parecer, mucha gente había pensado lo mismo que ellos, pues el local estaba repleto. Buscaron un hueco en la barra.

-Caray, ¿hay algo especial hoy que celebrar?- quiso saber Danny mirando a su alrededor.

El marine se encogió de hombros, gesto que no resultó muy fácil pues estaba prácticamente encajado entre su amigo y un desconocido.

-¿Estás incómodo? ¿Prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

El detective negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Bueno, podría estar mejor con un poquito más de espacio vital, no lo voy a negar pero, oye, aquí te escucho hablar, y está sonando Hendrix. De momento soy feliz. Por cierto, allí hay una pelirroja que te está desnudando con la mirada.

El SEAL se volvió hacia donde su amigo señalaba. Una impresionante mujer le guiñó el ojo. Steve volvió a mirar a su compañero.

-¿No vas a hablar con ella?- No es que a Danny le hiciese particular ilusión, pero el líder de la unidad tenía derecho a divertirse.

Steve negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisita estúpida.

-Hoy ya tengo una cita.

                               **************************

-Creeeeooo quesssssssssstooooooy unn poquiiiiito borraaachoo

-No, ¿de verdad?- Danny no pudo evitar reírse.

-Mmmmmmmm Sip- el SEAL le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Anda, gigantón, vamos a casa.

-Noooooo- Steve hizo gala de su cara de cachorrito abandonado… y bebido.

-Sí. Ya has quemado la noche lo suficiente.

-Hacííaa taaaanto tiemmmpoo… Lo esssssstoyyy pasaaando muuuy biennnn

-Lo sé, pero si bebes más lo vas a pasar fatal mañana.

-Veeennngaaaaa, sólo unaaaaaaa máásss. Te daré el día liiibree, mañaaanaa.

-Todo un detalle, Mcgarrett- A Danny le estaba resultando excesivamente complicada la simple acción de caminar. Cargar con un Steve borracho que no quería cooperar no resultaba un trabajo fácil. Detuvo un taxi con un gesto.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, el marine se dejó caer hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro del detective. Suspiró contento y susurró.

-Gracias Dannnnno. Ha sido una graaan noooche.

 


End file.
